rokucraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Nation
The Fire Nation has been historically known as violent conquerors of the world, committing the infamous genocide of the Air Nomads as well as Fire Lord Ozai's plan to scorch the Earth Kingdom to the ground. After the Hundred Year War however, in Fire Lord Zuko's reign, the Fire Nation became much more peaceful and benevolent population. This trend has continued for the most part in modern time under Fire Lord Seb's rule. Many Fire Nation cities and villages are located on volcanic islands, such as Ember Island and even the Capital being located inside a dormant volcano. While the other nations are mostly located on whole pieces of land, the Fire Nation encompasses hundreds of islands differing in size. The Fire Nation has also withdrawn from most colonies in the Earth Kingdom, but there are still a few remaining on their land, leading to Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation citizens mixing, creating more ethnically diverse towns. History Origins During the era of Raava, people acquired their firebending from lion turtles. With time, these people came together as a group and formed the Fire Nation, exploring the western landmass and settling there. With the urge to explore, warriors from the Fire Nation set off to discover and expand into the unknown lands. This pattern is once again repeated during the Hundred Year War. Ancient History Before the Fire Lord, the Fire Nation was split into constant fighting with many different sides battling one another. One of these sides were the Sun Warriors. They learned firebending from the dragons and also had a flourishing civilization, but some rumors say they went into hiding because they pushed out by the warring groups near their city. Other sides were led by warlords hoping to snatch land for themselves and often resorting to brutish and vile methods to force villages to their command. However, all of these conflicts ceased to exist after one person rose to power and combined all people into a whole nation again. This person was known as the first Fire Lord, which at that time was the leader of the Fire Sages. While the Fire Nation was ruled for some time by the Fire Lord and the Fire Sages equally, the Fire Lord at some point split from the other sages and turned them and their family into the absolute rulers of the Fire Nation. Much of Fire Nation history is recorded by Fire Sages and kept in the Dragonbone Catacombs. These records hold specific accounts of myths, important events and personal pieces of writing within them. Hundred Year War As the infamous aggressor of the war, the Fire Nation has received extreme criticism from starting this war. Fire Lord Sozin used the power of the comet to raze the air temples, and continued on his conquest across the entire world. During the year 100 AG, Avatar Aang was able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai before he was able to use Sozin's Comet to burn the Earth Kingdom down, similarly to his predecessor. Road to Redemption After the Hundred Year War, Fire Lord Zuko rose to power and ushered in a new era of peace along with Avatar Aang. Fire Lord Seb now continues on that path first paved by Zuko, hoping to show the rest of the world that the Fire Nation is not what it once was. Culture While the Fire Nation itself has immensely changed, its culture has stayed relatively same. Firebenders value the idea of honor and respect, especially towards elders and nobility. Though fight to the death Agni Kais are now outlawed, duels for honor still happen. Appearance is extremely important in the Fire Nation. Nobility and high ranking officials are often dressed in precious cloth, and armor made with the finest metal lined with gold. Most sacred Fire Nation buildings are pagoda-like, and sport the Fire Nation symbol as well as a picture of the Fire Lord. Fire Nation cuisine often has some sort of spice in it, including regular dishes, festival food, and tea. Because of the Fire Nation's rocky and hilly terrain, pastures for animals are much more common than land for farming, which means most of the nation's dishes have meat in them. Even with the Fire Nation's uptight customs, festivals with an abundance of fun activities, plays, and food are very common in the nation. Some of the most popular destinations to attend for leisure are the Fire Days Festival, Fire Nation Circus and Fire Lily Festivals. Government '''Government system: '''Absolute Monarchy '''Head of state: '''Fire Lord '''Head of government: '''Royal Secretariat '''Territorial divisions: '''The land mass of the Fire Nation, including some small colonies in the Earth Kingdom '''Religious Authority: '''Fire Sages '''Capital: '''Caldera City Previously, the Fire Nation was ruled by a council of Fire Sages and focused on philosophy and spirituality, much alike to the Air Nomads. The leader of the council was called the Fire Lord, but eventually broke off from the council and became the sole ruler of the nation. The government of the Fire Nation now is an absolute monarchy, with the Fire Lord and his cabinet for advice. Much like the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation also has a Secretariat. During the days of the Hundred Year War, the Fire Sages pledged their loyalty to the Fire Lord, but after Fire Lord Zuko came to power, they once again pledged their loyalty to the Avatar instead while still remaining as the religious authority over the Fire Nation. During the Hundred Year War, the Fire Nation took control of some Earth Kingdom towns, and still have control over them in current day, though efforts in peacemaking have reduced the amount of Fire Nation controlled towns. Present The ATRA Along with the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation signed the Air Temple Restoration Agreement to help restore the Air Temples that were destroyed by Sozin. The agreement outlined that the Fire Nation would be providing the resources for the rebuilding along with their most advanced technology to help with construction. The ATRA is currently half fulfilled, with the Southern Air Temple and Western Air Temple having been restored already. The Rebel War The Fire Nation was one of the two main opposing sides in this war. First provoked by the Ember Island theatre assassination attempt, the nation and the Water Tribe launched numerous attacks against each other, eventually brought together for a peace treaty after the death of Princess Tae and the reveal of the Spiritual Shaman Justin being the mastermind behind the entire war. The Third War Once again dragged into another war, the Earth Kingdom accused the Fire Lord and his ex-advisor Xaon of kidnapping and torturing Queen Kyo's daughter, Princess Hana. It was found out later that this rumor was incorrect and it was instead the Red Lotus who framed the entire thing on the Fire Nation. During the war, the Fire Nation stayed mainly on the defense, but with their last attack on Fong's Fortress, the war ended. Category:A-Z Category:Fire Nation Category:Locations